


I love it when you moan my name

by Attack_Iguana



Series: MacDoc Vignettes [2]
Category: MacGyver (TV 2016)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-31
Updated: 2019-07-31
Packaged: 2020-07-28 07:15:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20060107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Attack_Iguana/pseuds/Attack_Iguana
Summary: This Vignette is based on the blurb “I love it when you moan my name.”





	I love it when you moan my name

MacGyver came back from his latest mission and was surprised to hear a whistling coming from the living room. He smiled to himself. He knew what that meant and he moved to the room eagerly. As he expected, he found Murdoc resting sideways on the couch, one leg pulled up onto it.

“Why hello there, Angus. I heard you were getting back in today.” He pulled in a gust of air, let it out slowly and sighed “I just could not wait another instant to see you. So! Here I am!” He continued gleefully.

“Here you are.” MacGyver agreed teasingly.

“Well, are you just going to stand there and make me wait? Or perhaps I’ll have to come and get you.” Murdoc taunted.

Mac smiled at him, dropped his pack and quickly moved forward to join the other man on the couch.

Murdoc’s head tilted as it often did whenever they were together as if he was always trying to figure MacGyver out.

“I’ve been waiting for days to feel your touch again.” Murdoc confessed as he placed one hand on MacGyver’s cheek, caressing softly with his fingers and using it to angle MacGyver’s head so he could lean in and join their lips together. His other hand came to rest on MacGyver’s hip. He unfolded the leg resting on the couch and slid it between MacGyver’s hip and the back of the couch, allowing him to press forward as close as he could, wrapping the leg around MacGyver’s hip and resting on the couch behind him. Mac rested his hand on Murdoc’s thigh, occasionally rubbing up the thigh towards his hip in a tantalizing manner.

Murdoc started the kiss off with light, soft pecks, teasing more than actual kissing. He was trying to draw it out as he nibbled gently on MacGyver’s lower lip, swiped his tongue over the top and then finally started moving his lips against MacGyver’s, tangling with his tongue and then back out to swipe along his lips, the occasion bite adding spice to their mouth’s embrace; everything expressing his emotions since they’d last been in this position.

MacGyver was quickly feeling light headed and overwhelmed with emotion. It had been almost a month since they had been able to see each other and he had missed Murdoc. The kiss making it perfectly clear that he had been missed in return.  
His hands were on Murdoc’s hips and he was kissing back eagerly. His tongue chasing Murdoc’s into his mouth and enticing his tongue to chase MacGyver’s back.  
After a particularly rough bite, MacGyver moaned loudly. “Murdoc” he groaned out.

“I love it when you moan my name,” Murdoc marveled.

Murdoc nipped MacGyver’s lips twice more before Mac was able to gather his thoughts enough to say, “It isn’t even your real name. How can you like it so much?”

“Well, I’m just like you. You’ve taken the available options of your name and instead of going with the default Angus, you’ve chosen to ask people to call you Mac.”

“You call me Angus anyway.”

“Well, of course!” Murdoc giggled. “At first, it was just to annoy you and it worked wonders but now it’s become something special between us. Wouldn’t you say? Don’t tell me you haven’t become fonder of your given name knowing it's only said by someone who loves you, not by just the barista at Starbucks.”

“So you would be happy to be called a name you usually dislike as long as it was whispered by a lover?” Angus leaned in and murmured in a low, seductive voice, “Dennis.”


End file.
